The Gaze of Surrender
by Wizardslover
Summary: Vlad's 'friend' Stefan, from Transylvania, pops in for a visit. Robin's consumed with lust for the new vampire, but what about Vlad?  No connection with Stefan from Vampire Diaries. Stefan's just an OC


**The Gaze of Surrender**

**Disclaimer: Young Dracula's not mine.**

**Summary: Vlad's 'friend' Stefan, from Transylvania, pops in for a visit. Robin's consumed with lust for the new vampire, but what about Vlad? (No connection with Stefan from Vampire Diaries. Stefan's just an OC)**

Vlad was going to tell Robin his feelings. He'd arranged for his evil sister, Ingrid, and their father, Count Dracula, to remain in their crypts.

Robin was coming over. Vlad had told him he just needed help with homework. Robin didn't even know that Vlad was gay, let alone the fact that he was the subject of Vlad's undying infatuation. That Vlad, loved him. But Robin was, of course, about to find out.

The doorbell rang and Vlad smiled. Robin was early. He must have been eager to see him. Vlad ran to open the door.

His smile quickly faded. It wasn't Robin. The guy looked quite familiar though. Yet out of place in Stokely. More likely from Transylvania..

That was it! One of the 'friends' his dad had made him hang out with there.. Stefan Oakley. Vlad looked at him questioningly.

Stefan smiled slightly and ushered, "I was just passing through and decided to stop by". Vlad looked nervous. He didn't want Robin to see him with anyone.

He told Stefan that this was a bad time. Stefan, being a vampire and all, knew that he was being serious, and, not wanting to start a fight with the 'Grand High Vampire', went to leave.

However, moments later, Stefan returned, dragging along a boy in a black cape. Stefan looked evil, his fangs glistening in the moonlight. He scowled at Vlad, snarling, "This impersonator was trespassing on your yard. What do you want me to do with him?"

Vlad almost cried out, but managed to stammer, "don't touch him, he's my best friend"

"But he's, a BREATHER!", Stefan yelled. He glared at Vlad, then down at the boy in his hand. He was looking up at him, with an expression that couldn't be further from fear. It was lust.

Stefan threw the boy next to Vlad, not wanting this breather to attempt to corrupt him.

Vlad had noticed the look on Robin's face, and his heart had sunk. Robin would fall for powerful vampires, no matter what gender. Maybe he could try that instead of being the weak vampire, useless to Robin for anything but friendship.

"Stefan, leave NOW!" Vlad commanded him, and to his surprise, it worked.

Stefan was gone, shouting back, "Fine, but I was only here in the first place because I got lost and needed directions back to Transylvania."

Robin stared after him, impressed by his speed. Vlad slammed the door and pulled Robin further inside, but he couldn't concentrate.

Robin just sat there, with a big, sappy grin on his face, obviously thinking about the newest vampire in Stokely. Vlad wanted to slap him. He was mad, really mad.

Eventually, Robin stopped smiling goofily and glanced over at Vlad. He was surprised to find that Vlad looked murderous. It wasn't a look he knew Vlad could pull off.

Vlad suddenly stood up and tore Robin's cape off him. Robin stammered, "Wha..what are you doing, Vlad?" Vlad just tore the cape into millions of tiny pieces. "You do know that was yours, right?" Robin asked him.

Vlad nodded and looked up at Robin, the anger gone.

"I don't want you thinking about Stefan" Vlad stated. Robin noted this but asked why. Vlad mumbled something, but Robin didn't hear him and asked him to repeat it.

Vlad glared at him and grunted, "You heard me, Branaugh." "Uh, no, actually, I don't have your incredible hearing, now what did you say?" Robin commented.

And Vlad finally admitted it, "I said, because I love you."

Robin started to laugh, but Vlad's face told him to stop. Vlad went to leave the room but Robin pulled him back and kissed him.

Vlad looked utterly confused and started stammering, "if..then why..how"

Robin smiled and confessed, "We've had how many sleepovers, Vlad? You do realise that you talk in your sleep? And, well, the amount of times I've heard my name from your lips is astonishing. You know, I was going to count them, but I figured the amount when I'm not there must be pretty sizeable too. As for the Stefan thing, I figured if I got you jealous enough you'd snap and own up. And, guess what? I was right!"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Vlad demanded.

Robin looked ashamed and simply said, "I didn't know how to bring it up." Vlad took Robin's hand in his and intertwined their fingers, before again, Robin pressed their lips together.

Ingrid and the Count had heard everything and were incredibly sickened by the boys' sappy love story but were very relieved when they heard Robin leave. They wouldn't have appreciated having to hear Robin and Vlads' relationship going to the next level just yet, although they too had heard Robin's name being moaned. They just hadn't thought Vlad had been asleep.

As for, Stefan.. Unfortunately, the house he'd knocked on for directions, had happened to belong to the Van Helsings. Thus, poor Stefan had been attacked with stakes.

The Van Helsings rejoiced, as sure enough, the body had turned to dust, and for once they could sing:

As sure as boy scouts sing around campfires,

I knew someday we'd slay vampires!

Thus, their family was happy, although nobody else believed them so it wasn't much of an achievement.

And Robin and Vlad lived happily throughout their undead lives, as Vlad had caved and turned him into a vampire.

**So, what did you think? I doubt Vlad was asleep many of the times he moaned Robin's name. Reviews welcomed with outstretched fangs.. I mean arms. x**


End file.
